The primary objective of this trial is to evaluate the long-term safety and efficacy of different doses of LJP 394 patients with a diagnosis of SLE. Efficacy parameters to be evaluated during the trial include: changes in anti-dsDNA antibody concentrations as measured by the Farr and Elisa methodologies, concomitant medications, changes in complement (C3,C4) results of the Systemic Lupus Erythematosus Disease Activity Index (SLEDAI) assessment of clinical status, the MOS SF-36 Survey and the changes in renal function parameters Time to Renal Flare will also be evaluated